


Severus Snape Dialogues

by etherian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherian/pseuds/etherian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of dialogues with Severus Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Neville's Secret

_Takes place hours after Neville Longbottom has faced his Boggart in Defence Against the Dark Arts with Remus Lupin..._  
  
**Neville:**  *sitting by himself in the Entrance Hall which divides the Dungeons from the other areas of Hogwarts*

**Neville:**  *chewing his thumb, contemplating, eyeing the dark entrance to the dungeons*

**Neville:**  *Makes a decision - heart beating he heads down into the dungeons to Snape's office - at the door he hesitates, then knocks*

**Snape:**  *curtly and with irritation* Come!

**Neville:**  *opens the door, enters, and closes it slowly behind him*

**Snape:**  *scowls at the Gryffindor* Dinner is just about to start, Longbottom. Why are you not there with your pewling friends?

**Neville:**  *speaks but his voice is too whispery*

**Snape:**  Speak clearly, Longbottom, before I eject your presence from my office, and you lose 20 points from Gryffindor for wasting my time rasping at me.

**Neville:**  *swallows, and inwardly curses his dry throat - he is surprised to discover that a glass of water is floating in front of him - he grasps the glass, drinks the water, and when the glass vanishes, he speaks* Th-thank you, Sir. 

**Snape:**  *nods sharply and then indicates a chair for the boy to sit in*

**Neville:**  *sits gingerly* Professor Snape, I know you've heard about my Boggart. Malfoy and his lot all ready bothered me about it with your reaction. *he gulps against the scowl growing on his teacher's face but stiffens as he gathers his courage* I-I can deal with the Boggart in such a silly manner but I figured out that that isn't going to make things better for me in your class.

**Snape:** Indeed, Longbottom. Am I to surmise you have a solution to our... differences in class?

**Neville:**  *glances down at his clenched hands and gathers another bout of courage* I have a confession, Professor. *Breathes in and out, then blurts* I'm having trouble reading because the words just aren't acting right!

**Snape:**  *regards the boy before him, and briefly admires the courage he finally dredged up to face his greatest fear -- Professor Snape* Describe what you mean, Mr. Longbottom. *leans back in his chair behind his desk*

**Neville:**  *still nervous but not entirely afraid* The words in the book... they aren't where they are supposed to be... I mean... *furrows his brow in frustration*

**Snape:**  *summons a quill and a blank piece of parchment and then he writes a sentence on it - he turns the parchment to face the boy* Do not read it but write for me exactly what you see, Mr. Longbottom.

**Neville:**  *takes the quill that is floated over to him and then studies the sentence* I always have to figure out what's written, and then try to write the correct sentence but... *he begins to slowly and painfully writes what he sees - then he turns the parchment back towards his teacher*

**Snape:**  *studies what the boy wrote - his sentence was different - he reads it aloud* The fibres of the mallow cotton provide the needed stickiness to Mending Plaster Potion. You wrote, Mr. Longbottom - The fibs of Cotton Mather need sticky to mend plaster potent. *he pulls the parchment closer and writes down a series of numbers*

**Neville:**  *watches his teacher and then without either of them speaking he re-writes what his teacher wrote*

**Snape:**  *takes the parchment and then reads aloud* I wrote 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 and you wrote I - 2 - E - 9 - 5 - 6 - and an upside-down and backwards L. *lowers the parchment and studies the small third year that still has not gotten rid of his baby fat*

**Neville:**  Sir? *wrings his hands nervously* What's wrong with me?

**Snape:**  Dyslexia, Mr. Longbottom. *the boy frowns in confusion* Known as a Muggle condition as it is extremely rare in our world; wizards and witches are susceptible, though. *the student continues to frown* To put it plainly dyslexia wreaks havoc with words and numbers making it nigh on impossible to read. *sighs and leans forward with his hands clasped upon the surface of his desk* You have not been purposefully blowing up cauldrons and creating sludge out of costly ingredients in my class...

**Neville:**  *shakes his head and sniffles but does not cry*

**Snape:**  *floats a handkerchief to the boy and finishes what he was saying* ... you were guessing and making my classroom into a warzone with your ignorance.

**Neville:**  *sniffles again but uses the handkerchief* I never meant to, Professor Snape. Hermione would read the next day's lesson and although I took notes... well, they didn't make much sense after I saw what was written on the 'board in class.

**Snape:**  So you chose to lose points and say nothing to me of your trouble, Longbottom.

**Neville:**  *winces at the disappointment in his teacher's voice* I was... *his body shudders as he admits his folly* You scared me, Sir. And everyone in Gryffindor was mad at you and were sympathetic with me... it just... it's getting harder and I feel stupider everyday.

**Snape:**  And, you are. *Neville's jaw drops as outrage rises in his bones but Snape holds up one hand* Peace, Mr. Longbottom. I am of the opinion that you should have come to me, or your Head of House with this problem in your first year. You have allowed fear to overtake your common sense, and thus your grades and your performance in your classes have suffered.

**Neville:**  What do I do, Sir?

**Snape:**  *rises from his chair and retrieves a small book on a shelf near the door of his office* You are fortunate you are a wizard, Mr. Longbottom, and that our world is magical. Whereas Muggles must learn to cope with their disability of Dyslexia it will only take you a few visits to an Ocular Healer with a specialty in the "Malformations & Distresses of the Wizarding Eye". *he shows the book to the boy*

**Neville:**  *takes the book and eyes it, then his teacher, hopefully*

**Snape:**  *speaks decisively* I shall notify your Head of House and in turn I shall send a letter to Healer Ommus Dietz of Geneva. Professor McGonagall will notify your grandmother what is required and we shall both effect the time you need in Geneva so that all of your teachers will be duly cognizant of your absence, and why.

**Neville:**  *his voice in awe and just the tiniest bit of nerves* How long will I be gone from Hogwarts, Sir?

**Snape:**  *re-seats himself at his desk, Summons parchment, and then the book Neville holds* A week, perhaps, but we shall err on the side of providence and make it two weeks. I shall also suggest a new wand as it is likely that your wand has been overcompensating for your disability. *he then glares mildly at the boy* You are dismissed for dinner, Mr. Longbottom.

**Neville:**  *stands & smiles* Thank you, Professor Snape! *nearly runs to the door and opens it*

**Snape:**  *loudly and firmly* MR. LONGBOTTOM! *Neville skids to halt and turns his full attention to the Potions Master* When you return from Geneva I expect your first potion brewed to be no less than perfect. Is that understood?

**Neville:**  Yes, Sir! It will, Sir! Thank you! Bye! *runs out the door and Snape scowls in satisfaction as the brave boy's footsteps sound down the corridor until they fade* 15 points to Gryffindor, Mr. Longbottom, for growing a backbone. *with a sharp wave of his hand the door to his office slams shut*

END


	2. Lily & Sev

_**Takes Place:**  When Young Severus Snape drops a branch on Petunia Evans_

**Petunia:**  *bouncing the Shirley Temple curls her mother gave her while she stares at her sister's straight strawberry blonde hair* It's the height of fashion!

 **Lily:**  *seated on a swing in the nearly abandoned and overgrown park* It's from the 30s, Petunia. This is the 60s.

 **Petunia:**  *sneers* Just because your hair is as straight as a mop...!

 **Lily:**  *sniffles and pulls out a long, straight strand* I didn't ask mum to curl my hair.

 **Petunia:**  It would have been a waste anyway.

 **Lily:**  *shouts* Stop it, Tuney! You're just being vicious and I'm going to...!!

 **TREE:**  *a branch, not a heavy one, falls from the tree the two girls are under right on Petunia's head - she cries out*

 **Snape:**  Go away, Tuney. *sneers at the over-curled older Evans girl as he emerges from a tangled growth of ivy and hedge*

 **Petunia:**  You! You evil boy, Snape! Why doesn't your daddy just toss you out with the trash?

 **Lily:**  *jumps up and slaps her sister* That's mean!

 **Petunia:**  *weeping angrily as she rubs her cheek* You're evil, too, you _freak!_ I'm telling mum! *runs away*

 **Lily:**  I'm sorry, Sev...

 **Snape:**  Don't apologise for her, Lily. She's not worth it.

 **Lily:** *she should be mad at her sister but she can't quite dredge up that anger* Tuney's my sister, Sev.

 **Snape:**  Tuney is older than you, bigger than you and she hits you, Lily. She teases you, too, and she's let that pig Dursley chase you with his buddies. Doesn't he call it _'Lily Catching'?_ *Lily sniffles and he pulls her into an embrace and pats her back* Tuney's jealous but she's a bully, too, Lily. She's not special like we are.

 **Lily:**  Tuney called me plain.

 **Snape:**  *scoffs* You're the prettiest girl in the world, Lily.

 **Lily:**  *blushes and then smiles with wet, green eyes at her best friend* Have you learned any new tricks, Sev?

 **Snape:**  *grins and plucks a leaf from the tree branch overhead - he then crushes it in his hand - squeezes his eyes shut tight - then opens his fist to show a daisy in the place of the leaf*

 **Lily:**  *claps her hands in delight* That's wonderful, Sev! Will I be able to do that someday?

 **Snape:**  *gives her the daisy* Of course. It's just Transfiguration.

 **Lily:**  Was it hard to do? *she takes him by the hand and draws him over to the rusty merry-go-round*

 **Snape:**  *slowly begins to push the merry-go-round and then hops up beside her while it is still spinning lazily* It was kinda hard for me. It made me a little bit tired because it took so much of my magic. When I'm older I'll be really good, though.

 **Lily:**  *nods* So will I. I want to invent charms, too. I can do that, right?

 **Snape:**  You can do anything with magic, Lily, and I bet you'd create some neat charms.

 **Lily:**  *jumps up from the merry-go-round* Let's play hide-n-seek! You're it! *she runs*

 **Snape:** *jumps up after Lily but then veers off towards the tree where he hides his face behind his hands*

 **TREE:**  *witnesses by the children's laughter, and subsequent days filled with the innocence of childhood*


	3. A Werewolf in Hogwarts

**Time:** A scene that could have happened whilst Remus Lupin was leaving Hogwarts after he resigned/Snape ratted him out (depends on which camp you're in).

  
**Snape:** *as if he is wandering leisurely, but his feet carry him to the Entrance Hall where he intercepts Remus Lupin levitating a steamer trunk and carrying his carpet bag*

 **Remus:** *smiles bitterly* Come to see me off, Severus?

 **Snape:** *completes the unspoken thought* ...Since no one else has come to bid you fare thee well. Odd, that.

 **Remus:** *pauses - considers how he was originally welcomed versus now being shunned by staff and student alike* Once again, Severus, you go against the tide of the crowd. Have you come to see me away?

 **Snape:** *ends Lupin's levitation spell on his steamer trunk and lowers it to the floor* In a manner of speaking, perhaps. What will you do, Lupin? The Order is not going to start paying its members.

 **Remus:** *shrugs and sits upon the lower stairs of the grand entrance staircase that leads upward to the moving staircases - Snape seats himself upon the trunk* Albus has given me a room at the new headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix... the old Black home.

 **Snape:** *smirks* That rambling old manse needs a touch of life other than Order meetings. Will Molly help in any way?

 **Remus:** *smiles and chuckles* Molly has all ready decided #12 Grimmauld Place needs a good cleaning and over Albus' wishes she has recruited her children, Hermione, and Harry to help out.

 **Snape:** Hopefully that will serve to keep the Gryffindor Trio out of trouble.

 **Remus:** *laughs* That is doubtful, Severus. Harry cannot help that curiosity of his.

 **Snape:** *snorts* And, his Gryffindor penchant to save _Everyman_ and his familiar. *there is a somewhat comfortable lull of silence* Albus has not spoken to me about your Wolfsbane. Are you accepting the poor standard that the Ministry intends to foist upon you?

 **Remus:** *shrugs and runs his hand through his hair* I've no choice, Severus. It's either that or voluntarily take the Dementor's Kiss. *shudders*

 **Snape:** And no punishment for the _beloved_  Headmaster who harboured a werewolf at Hogwarts since he was eleven? *rolls his eyes*

 **Remus:** They can't do anything to Albus, Severus. You know he is more respected than you or I.

 **Snape:** *lips thin* Hmmm, yes. *changes the subject rather abruptly* Lupin, I am in need of a research subject and I suggest you volunteer.

 **Remus:** *glances sideways at the Potions Master* I should be wary of a Slytherin offering me a suggestion... so forcefully. *chuckles* What are you researching?

 **Snape:** A way to sever the Werewolf instinct from the mind of the Man. *Remus' jaw drops in astonishment* I currently have three possibilities and I would like to begin running trials but I need an appropriate subject. Of course, Albus would volunteer you himself... if he knew of my research. *shakes his head slowly* That is something I am not prepared to share with him so I require a willing participant. *he pierces the werewolf with his dark gaze* I am prepared to pay a stipend that would allow you a few tailor-made suits with certain magical reinforcements. Are you interested?

 **Remus:** *hopefully* Is it possible that your research might lead to a cure?

 **Snape:** Possibly. However, I believe the instinct and the mind need to be divided first... then... we shall see.

 **Remus:** I would be pleased to test whatever you come up with, Severus! Thank you!

 **Snape:** *stands* That is settled, then. *begins to walk away without saying farewell but pauses* Lupin, I went over your lesson plans for this year. *Remus looks up in question and expects a sarcastic last word* You are the first Defence instructor that gave all of your classes a good foundation for what is to come. I doubt we will see another DADA instructor as... thorough as you were.

 **Remus:** *nods but is not sure what to say*

 **Snape:** Oh, and Lupin, I expect your Boggart to change soon.

 **Remus:** *watches as Severus turns down to the dungeons* Yes, Severus, I believe it shall. *smiles and chuckles then levitates his trunk, and leaves Hogwarts*


	4. Dumbledore is Refused

**Time:** Snape tends the Headmaster's horcrux cursed hand

  
**Snape:** *examining the Headmaster's hand* Sheer arrogance, Albus. You knew better than to tempt a cursed object.

 **Albus:** I took all precaution, Severus... *he had _not_ and even without Legilimensing the older wizard the Potions Master perceives this, and his lips thinned* I am not infallible, my boy. Even I make mistakes.

 **Snape:** *grunts and selects a potion from his 'medical bag'* Drink this, Albus. The best I am able to do is to slow the curse. You might consider calling upon Bill Weasley to break the curse. At the very least you would lose _just_ your arm.

 **Albus:** *shook his hoary head as his eyes twinkled annoyingly* Bill's skills as a curse breaker are without compare but I know it is too late. *stops the younger wizard as he rises to leave* Do not ignore me, Severus.

 **Snape:** *halts in place but does not turn back to face the older wizard* I will protect Draco Malfoy.

 **Albus:** That is not what I wished to say, Severus. *rises and immediately stumbles*

 **Snape:** *turns and catches the older man*

 **Albus:** When the time comes you must kill me, my boy.

 **Snape:** *nearly pushes the Headmaster into his chair with shock* Kill you?! How will sundering my soul protect Draco?

 **Albus:**  I beg your mercy, Severus. You know that I am facing a painful death.

 **Snape:** Mercy? And what mercy has there ever been for me, Albus? I, who faces the Dark Lord, the Death Eaters, the hatred of witches and wizards everywhere who wish this... traitor... dead? I am certain mercy was absent when your dear Gryffindor Black used his best friend as a way to tear me apart... for. a. prank. *snarls darkly as he looms over the elder wizard* Suffer, Albus, as I have had to do so since Lily's death!

 **Albus:** *tries to plead his case* Voldemort will not trust you unless you prevent Draco from killing me, Severus, by doing the deed for him. You know this must be done to secure your position with Tom.

 **Snape:** No, Albus. There you are wrong. I am trusted implicitly by the Dark Lord and I do not need to murder you to show him my loyalty.

 **Albus:** *refuses to hear his Potions Master* How will you save Draco? Will you sacrifice him?

 **Snape:** *smiles but there was no warmth in it* Draco is all ready safe, Albus. *the Headmaster is incredulous to learn that his spy has been acting on his own* I have known since Draco's Blessing Day that he was promised to the Dark Lord. When Lucius was incarcerated in Azkaban the entire Malfoy family was marked for death. Narcissa has been hidden. The Dark Lord was incensed at Narcissa's disappearance but the story was given that she abandoned her husband and son. As for Draco... *the Potions Master grimaces*

 **Albus:** You cannot have hidden him, Severus. Draco is here. I have seen him. He has been attending classes. Even you have told me of him attending to Tom.

 **Snape:** *sits down near the Headmaster - a smug smile crawls over his features* I created a golem of unprecedented complexity, Albus. A creature I have been perfecting since I was charged by Narcissa and Lucius to keep their newly born son and heir safe.

 **Albus:** *whispers in horror* Impossible. Voldemort would detect such an imperfect construct.

 **Snape:** *shakes head* I said the golem was complex, Albus. For all who see him, including the Dark Lord, Draco Golem appears as the Malfoy boy. I ultilised a bit of Muggle genetics wizardry and a potion that acts a great deal like Polyjuice. That potion is far more reliable in its deceptive properties. The golem's... truth... is nearly undetectable.

 **Albus:** *the confession crushed the older wizard's trust in the younger wizard* You have done all of this and never told me? What other plans have you made without my knowledge?

 **Severus:** Nothing that interferes with your plans, Albus. However, I am a wizard of intelligence and a Slytherin. *he pats the Headmaster's good hand* There are always plans within plans and I have left no stone un-turned. I am sorry, Albus, but I shall not be the Stroke of Mercy you ask of me. *rises from his seat and strides towards the door* When you touched that cursed ring you were aware of the consequences. Your death is your own and neither I nor Draco will suffer for it. *leaves the tower*

 **Albus:** *wilts as he admits to himself that Severus Snape refuses to be the puppet he expects - he weeps as the Potion Master's clicking boots upon the smooth flagstone floor fades - he continues to weep*

* * *

 

 **A/N:** It never happened but it could have.


	5. Minerva's Enlightenment

**Time:** The year of the Battle of Hogwarts

 **Minerva:** *walks into the Headmaster's tower to see Severus removing the Sword of Gryffindor from behind Dumbledore's portrait* Severus! *aims wand at the Death Eater Headmaster*

 **Snape:** *unconcerned by Minerva's presence, or her wand* What do you want, Minerva? *he expertly belts the Sword around his waist*

 **Minerva:** I cannot let you steal the Sword of Gryffindor, Severus.

 **Snape** *unsheathes the Sword from its scabbard* It is only stealing if I do not have the right to wield it, Minerva. *he flourishes the sword with dizzying speed until the tip is right against her throat*

 **Minerva:** *frowns* Severus... please...

 **Snape:** *snaps the sword back into its scabbard* Peace, Minerva. Had I wanted you dead you would not have survived this long.

 **Minerva:** *scowls but still holds her wand in a threatening manner* That Sword must be a fake...

 **Snape:** Because I am a Death Eater? The wizard that allowed his mentor to die in great pain from a horcrux? The scum that has allowed the Dark Lord to take over a school full of innocent children? *sneers darkly and once more removes the Sword slowly from its scabbard - he presents it to Minerva* This is no fake, Minerva. See for yourself.

 **Minerva:** *takes the Sword - right away she can feel the ancient magic of Godric Gryffindor bathing her as if in benediction* How? How are you able to touch it, Severus?

 **Snape:** *speaks yet his voice is quiet, almost humble* I have given my life...

 **Minerva:** *softly interrupts* ...to the memory of Lily.

 **Snape:** *firmly* No. Lily holds the memory of my childhood, Minerva. What I have done since her death, and now, is what is _right_. Will you give me the Sword so I may complete my task?

 **Minerva:** *prepares to present the sword but hesitates* What is your task, Severus?

 **Snape:** *glances up at the portrait of Headmaster Phineas Nigellus Black* Phineas, show Minerva where I am to go. *he indicates to the witch to come closer to the portrait*

 **Phineas:** *brushes his hand along the surface of his canvas to reveal a ghostly configuration of trees, an icy pond, and a black-haired boy kneeling, and weeping* The Forest of Dean.

 **Minerva:** Potter?

 **Snape:** A great evil is corrupting the Golden Trio. It means to sever their bond. Potter needs the Sword of Gryffindor to bring his friends back to his bosom. *he nods to Phineas who removes the vision of the forest and Harry Potter*

 **Minerva:** And, you are going to give him the Sword, Severus? *she gives him the Sword back and he sheaths it*

 **Snape:** *the corner of his mouth lifts in a sardonic smile* The boy must earn it, Minerva.

 **Minerva:** *worried* How must Potter earn the Sword?

 **Snape:** *addresses the late Headmaster* Phineas, show Minerva what she needs to see. I must hie unto my appointed task.

 **Headmaster Black:** Aye, Snape. Go on wi' ye now!

 **Snape:** *with a snap and a flourish of his robes he strides past Minerva and to the door of the Headmaster's tower - he pauses* Minerva... a favour?

 **Minerva:** Yes, Severus?

 **Snape:** Should I die... bury my body where none can find it.

 **Minerva:** *nods and watches the Potions Master vanish through the door* Phineas, show me Potter.

 **Time Passes:** A Few Hours Later

  
**Minerva:** *sits at the Headmaster's desk - head bowed - she has witnessed Severus Snape, Death Eater, give to Harry Potter the Sword of Gryffindor and so he could use it to destroy the locket horcrux* Albus. *the irritating sleeping portrait of the past Headmaster remains asleep* Ye auld minger, Albus. You would let that boy die for you. *throws an inkwell at the portrait and is pleased when the black ink runs down the sleeping face of the old wizard - she whispers to the air* Live, Severus. Come back.


	6. Luna's Shoes

**Potions Class:** A Never Seen Scene of 3rd Year Luna Lovegood and her Potions teacher

 

 **Snape:** *weaving languidly between the desks of his Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff 2nd year students - he stops when he notes that one student is swinging bare feet beneath her desk* Miss Lovegood, where are your shoes?

 **Luna:** *smiles sweetly in the true way of the innocent* The pixies took them, Professor Snape. *blissfully returns to her potion*

 **Snape:** *grips his hands behind his back - the only sign of irritation* Do not turn away, Miss Lovegood, and give me the truth about where your shoes have disappeared to.

 **Luna:** *Professor Snape casts the Stasis Spell on the Ravenclaw's potion* Thank you, Sir.

 **Snape:** The truth, Miss Lovegood. *the Potions Master patiently prompts the flighty-brained girl*

 **Luna:** I told you the truth, Professor Snape. Professor Lockhart's Cornish Pixies took my shoes. They also took Mimsy Borograves' hair ribbon.

 **Mimsy Borograve:** *tries to pretend she doesn't exist as she keeps brewing her potion*

 **Snape:** *selects two Sappoporous Beans and transfigures them into a functional pair of shoes - another two beans become simple white socks - he hands them to the witch* It is not wise to attend Potions in bare feet. Put those on, Miss Lovegood.

 **Luna:** *takes the new shoes of functional, patent leather black and examines them* New shoes! How wonderful! Thank you, Professor Snape. *she quickly puts on the socks and the new shoes and claps her hands* They fit perfect!

 **Snape:** Perfect... ly, Miss Lovegood. *removes the Stasis Spell* Finish your potion, if you would.

 **Luna:** *still beaming as she returns her attention to her potion*

 **Snape:** *returns to sweeping up and down between the desks until the end of class*

 **Snape:** *seated at his desk as he receives the completed potions* Abysmal, Mr. Stangood. You have brewed... sludge. Zero.

 **Alby Stangood:** *sighs, hangs head, and turns away*

 **Snape:** *takes the sample of the potion from the next student* Acceptable, Miss Leeves.

 **Carolyn Leeves:** *smiles in delight* Thank you, Professor!

 **Snape:** *one by one the potions are handed in and the students leave until he receives the last one - it is a glowing shade of chartreuse - he glances up at the ill-fated student* Miss Lovegood...

 **Luna:** It's pretty, isn't it, Sir? Don't worry, though, it is still Sleeping Draught... *she leans forward to speak conspiratorially* I added two chamomile leaves to reduce the acrid taste.

 **Snape:** *scowls, uncorks the tube the sample is in, sniffs it, then dips his pinky finger into it and tastes it* Not bad... *hands her the potion* Are you prepared to test it, Miss Lovegood?

 **Luna:** *takes the potion* I am, Professor.

 **Snape:** *he watches as the girl drinks down the potion - her eyes lower, and she yawns*

 **Luna:** *closes eyes* I'll miss... Charms...

 **Snape:** *catches the witch before she falls, picks her up, and draws her onto his lap - he administers an antidote - she wakens*

 **Luna:** Good morning, Professor Snape.

 **Snape:** *smirks in amusement as he returns her to her feet* It is the afternoon, Miss Lovegood, and you have Charms to attend.

 **Luna:** Lovely! I didn't miss class. Thank you, Sir.

 **Snape:** You have not. However, you do have homework. *Summons a scroll* You will be writing up your modification for publication to _Apothecarum Scriptor._ You have earned 10 points for Ravenclaw and an E for today. Now, get to class.

 **Luna:** *with absolute delight, leans up and kisses her teacher's cheek, and runs out of the classroom before he can remonstrate with her*

 **Snape:** *scowls* Fae creature!


	7. Save Our Son

**Time:**  Just after Severus Snape heard the Prophecy - two months after Draco Malfoy's birth on 5 June 1980

 **Event:**  In the aftermath of Draco Malfoy's Blessing Ceremony

 **Place:**  Lucius Malfoy's study - Narcissa is seated on a small loveseat with Snape while Lucius' paces

* * *

 

 **Lucius:**  *angry and trying not to shout* That bloody witch! I cannot believe...

 **Narcissa:**  My dear, please do not yell. You are distressing our son.

 **Lucius:**  *stops, points accusingly at his wife and hisses* She is _your_ sister!

 **Narcissa:**  Unfortunate but true, Lucius, and I am no more happy than you are that Bella promised our son to Lord Voldemort.

 **Lucius:**  *faces his best and likely only true friend* This is a disaster, Severus! What are we to do? Bella's promise was her Blessing and we cannot do anything against it.

 **Snape:**  *shakes his head* On the contrary, Lucius. From the moment that vile harridan opened her mouth I have been thinking. I know of a way to circumvent Bella's Blessing. I will, however... *he touched the babe's cheek and Draco grasped his finger* ...require a pint of Draco's blood.

 **Narcissa:**  *horrified*

 **Lucius:**  *aghast* You'll kill my son, Severus!

 **Snape:**  *shakes his head slowly* The blood is not needed this instant, Lucius. Draco must be a year old and then I will need the blood. I will have a Blood Replenisher formulated just for him so you need not worry.

 **Narcissa:**  What will you do, Severus?

 **Snape:**  I shall keep that to myself, Narcissa. It is best that you are both kept in the dark about my plans until the time necessitates your knowledge.

 **Lucius:**  *kneeling before the Potions Master* Draco is my heir, but more important, Severus, he is our child.

 **Narcissa:**  *touches the Potions Master's forearm* The Healer has told me I shall not have another. My sister's Blessing was nothing more than a Curse, Severus. Please...

 **Lucius:**  *interrupts as he takes his wife's hand* Severus, you are Draco's godfather. Narcissa and I trust you implicitely.

 **Snape:**  *smirks softly* Not wise, my Slytherin brother.

 **Narcissa:**  *smiles and scolds* Do not tease, Severus. Your position is a privileged one. I trust you above my sisters, and Lucius sees you as a true brother. We would not have named you as godfather if we did not believe in you.

 **Snape:**  *strokes the small babe's cheek with his index finger* It is an honour I do not blithely dismiss. My brother, my sister, *he bows deeply* I promise you both, Bella's Blessing will come to naught.

* * *

 

 **Time Passes:**  Lucius is in Azkaban - as a Death Eater Snape is allowed to visit

 **Snape:**  *quiet a moment as he surveys his friend - Lucius is wearing what resembles a dirty, grey nightgown, no protection on his feet, his hair is greasy and hanging in strands, his Beard Repressing Charm has been removed - in short he looks terrible after two months in the wizarding prison* Narcissa and Draco are thinking of you, Brother.

 **Lucius:**  *taken unaware he flinches, and then relaxes as he looks up and sees the younger wizard* Severus! Brother... *rasps, coughs* He has my wife, Severus... he... please, I don't want him to hurt her... *a tear trickles down his cheek - the younger wizard dabs gently at the tear, prompting a few more that he gently wipes away* Do not fear, Lucius. I have custody of Narcissa. She is... _imprisoned_... at Spinner's End.

 **Lucius:**  *swallows his relief* And... my son? My Dragon?

 **Snape:**  *hesitates* Draco is at Hogwarts but he has pulled away from me in his grief at losing you to Azkaban. *he does not reveal that there is something much more going on with Draco and it is all part of his plan*

 **Lucius:**  *blurts in fear* You promised to keep him safe!

 **Snape:**  *taking the older wizard's hand in his and squeezes it reassuringly* I am biding my time, my friend. Finesse and timeliness is needed to do what I must. As I will not be permitted to visit again, I am allowed to write so I shall send a Howler so you know that all is well.

 **Lucius:**  Will you tell me of what you have done, Severus? How is it you shall keep my son from our Dark Master?

 **Snape:**  *leans forward and brushes a hand down the greasy strands of hair - the magic in his touch cleans the pale hair and softens it* All in good time, Lucius. *presses his lips to Lucius' cheek and breathes into his ear* Shhhh. Your mind is vulnerable to the Dementors.

 **Lucius:** *shaking as two tears fall down his cheeks - the Potions Master tenderly traps them with the pads of his thumbs as he cradles the older man's face* W-we are being watched?

 **Snape:** *nods imperceptibly, and speaks softly* Touch my face, my brother. Show your gaolers a hint to our lie.

 **Lucius:**  *caresses the younger wizard's cheek but he cannot bring himself to bestow a falsely ardent kiss* Severus, does my son hate me? *his fear and sorrow tremor in his voice*

 **Snape:**  *brushes his hands down Lucius' arms in a deceptive touch - magic, wandless magic graces Lucius' filth ridden body with a Cleansing Charm - Severus' voice is a soothing purr* Draco is confused. His heart is aching, but he loves you no matter that you are here. Narcissa... dreams sweetly of your touch. *pulls the older wizard close enough that their foreheads touch - the Potions Master speaks so softly only his friend can hear him* The end is near, Brother. You will not hesitate in your betrayal?

 **Lucius:** *shakes his head*

 **Snape:** *his hands grip the upper arms of the fallen aristocrat tightly* It must be done...

 **Lucius:** *he gulps but cannot suppress his fear* He will kill you, Brother.

 **Snape:**  So he will believe. *the Potions Master curls an ampoule of a potion into the older wizard's hand* Be near... observe... this potion I will need. *kisses Lucius' forehead lightly then pulls back* I must have this promise, though...

 **Lucius:**  *frowns then nods*

 **Snape:**  Should the Fates not allow you to return to me, know that it is all right to let me go beyond the Veil. Promise me that if you must... you will allow my death.

 **Lucius:**  *stricken but he nods* This I do promise, Severus. *with a quick glance towards his invisible gaolers he then captures the Potions Master's face and whilst thinking of his cherished wife he kisses him*

* * *

 

 **Time passes:**  After the Final Battle and before the double trial of Lucius and Draco Malfoy

 **Place:**  The north attic of Malfoy Manor

 **Snape:**  *he has been sleeping peacefully - awakens slowly when someone enters the rude attic*

 **Lucius:**  I have brought broth, my Brother. It should be better now that Narcissa and I have had a bit of practise in the kitchen.

 **Snape:**  *scowls at the bowl of soup hovering in front of him as Lucius helps him to sit up in his bed - he rasps* I should like to see you cooking, Lucius. How much of the kitchen have you burnt so far?

 **Lucius:**  *seats himself in a chair by the Potions Master's bed* Very droll, Severus. I'll have you know that since Friday I have not caused a single kitchen fire. *sneered* Eat your bloody broth.

 **Snape:**  *manages a whispery chuckle and then takes a spoonful of the broth* Are they still looking for my body?

 **Lucius:**  *nods* Minerva McGonagall is the head of the search team while our young  _'Vanquisher of Voldemort'_  continues to efficaciously divert the searching Aurors.

 **Snape:**  *glances up sharply* Potter knows?!

 **Lucius:**  *nods - and holds up his hands briefly* Miss Granger is in Australia, and well, Ronald Weasley's opinion of your death was rather vocal in the beleaguered Great Hall. Mr. Potter was the only one I knew we could trust. *looks towards the ceiling, sighs, and then continued with a shrug* He has asked to see you.

 **Snape:**  No.

 **Lucius:**  It is his right, Severus. He knows that he could not have succeeded without you having done what you did...

 **Snape:**  I said no, Lucius. I do not want to see anyone and most especially not him... *taking a few more spoonfuls of soup* ... at least not now.

 **Lucius:** *slyly* And, the inestimable Poppy Pomfrey? Shall I reveal to her of your 'miraculous' survival?

 **Snape:** *angry and in shock* You have said nothing to her?!

 **Lucius:** *crosses his arm over his chest with the air of one insulted* I have only revealed the truth to Harry Potter and my son. You never said that I ought to reveal to the Healer that you live.

 **Snape:** *growls* I blame myself... however, I wish to blame you as well.

 **Lucius:** *chuckles* Severus. You sound like a child. And, I warn you that you must not weaken your voice. It is still healing. Now, do you wish me to tell Madame Pomfrey you live.

 **Snape:** *hesitates - takes a bit more broth - then nods but a frown reveals there is something that worries him*

 **Lucius:** *he is not oblivious to the heaviness of his friend's heart - there is something more than friendship involved between Poppy Pomfrey and Severus Snape* Severus, what secret have you kept from us?

 **Snape:** Hardly what you are thinking, lascivious cretin. *coughs - the older wizard pours him a glass of water and hands it to him - he drinks gratefully* I desire Poppy to be my future, Brother. I am... concerned...

 **Lucius:** The woman will be beyond ecstatic, dear Brother! I shall tell her at once, and...

 **Snape:** Narcissa.

 **Lucius:** What?

 **Snape:** You have a... _singular_... exuberance, Lucius. For this, I would prefer that Narcissa speaks to Poppy. You may both bring her.

 **Lucius:** *smirks* Nicely put. Very well. It shall be done. Now, finish your broth or I shall be terribly upset.

 **Snape:** Hmph! *slurps nosily and then finishes his broth*

 **Lucius:**  *nods in approval as a parent might* Very good, Severus.

 **Snape:**  *his lips thin with annoyance* Although the broth is acceptable, I would dearly like something a bit more solid for dinner. Would that be possible, Brother?

 **Lucius:** *laughs*

**END**


	8. Lindley Ceola Horn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dialogue for a friend.

**Request by:**  Valerie H.

 **OC:**  Lindley Ceola Horn, First Year Slytherin, Hogwarts, has a sensitive skin condition where sun burns her

 **Situation:**  Prof. Snape has become a guardian for the small girl who has wormed her way into his heart

 **AU:**  No Trio, No Voldemort, No Death Eaters, No Horcruxes

 **Year:**  5th year of Snape being a teacher

 **Time:**  Mid-Summer

 **Place:**  Wizarding Village Jagoda Fields (Jagoda means Strawberry) hidden within Croatia

* * *

**Snape:**  *leaning against a large tree, somewhat nestled in its roots, reading a book*

 **Lindley:**  Professor Snape! Look! Professor Snape!

 **Snape:**  *does not raise his gaze from his book* How many times must I tell you to stop climbing the trees before you actually stop?

 **Lindley:**  But I'm not! I didn't climb the tree! Professor, look please?

 **Snape:**  *sighed, closed his book, then looked to his left where he had heard the girl's voice calling to him - in her hands is a tiny, black, slightly furred rodent*

 **Lindley:**  I was climbing the tree Professor Snape but I saw him clinging to a bunch of leaves and had to get him down.

 **Snape:**  *moved closer and peered down at the tiny creature* An infant bat. *glanced up at the tree* Whatever was he doing out here?

 **Lindley:**  *scratched the toe of her boot in the grass and kept her head down - the Potions Master is alerted to trouble at once* I... well... you know I want a familiar, Sir...

 **Snape:**  *glares* You...  _wished..._  for a bat. *Lindley noddded miserably for a moment* Your wish took him from his mother, from his home, Miss Horn. He could die.

 **Lindley:**  *tried not to sniffle* I know, sir, and I never wanted to hurt any animal and certainly not a baby but now I don't know what to do. I tried to wish him back but he won't go!

 **Snape:**  *conjured a small piece of dark green flannel - he scooped up the bat and gently wrapped the delicate creature up - he also managed a quick, unobtrusive magical exam* He will not go, Miss Horn, because he has already bonded with you. *gave the little girl a pointed glare* A witch or wizard should bond with a grown familiar not an infant.

 **Lindley:**  *a tear dripped down her pale cheek* I'm sorry, Professor. I didn't know this was going to happen.

 **Snape:**  *turned towards the cottage he has rented for the summer* Come. You need to take care of your new familiar.

 **Lindley:**  *followed and mused for a moment that she missed his teaching robes that billowed and flapped beautifully about - the older wizard is in his shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, a black vest, black trousers, and black boots*

 **Snape:**  *placed the small bat upon the counter, warned it not to wriggle away - and began to gather various ingredients which he then dashed, pinched, and stirred into a large bowl of milk* What shall you name your familiar, Miss Horn?

 **Lindley:**  *walked closer to the counter that she only came nose-height to - the Potions Master picked off the large, black, floppy hat she wore to protect her face from the sun* I don't know if he's a he or he's a she or... *shrugs and smiles* Do you know, Professor Snape?

 **Snape:**  A little boy. *he began to bottle the milk-potion into small droppers which he sealed at each end*

 **Lindley:**  Professor Snape what's your first name?

 **Snape:**  *hesitated* You... want... to name... your familiar with my name? *he glared, frowned, stared and huffed in annoyance*

 **Lindley:**  Not to mock you, Sir. You're my favourite teacher and since you were with me and you're helping me with him... Please, Sir?

 **Snape:**  *pierced her with his glare* No nicknames, no abbreviations, no cute derivations. *she shook her head solemnly and held her hand to her heart* Severus. *he turned back to the droppers*  _Severus_  will require sustenance 5 times a day. *faced the little girl and handed her the wrapped up bat and one dropper* That means you will be getting up twice a night to feed him. Understood?

 **Lindley:**  *nodded and cooed at her familiar* I'm going to take the bestest care of you, Severus.

 **Snape:**  *placed the palm of his hand to her back* Take Severus to the sitting room and feed him. We will then build him a nesting perch.

 **Lindley:**  Thank you, Professor Snape.

 **Snape:**  *as he watched, and then followed the girl into the sitting room, he felt a blossoming of warmth in his chest - sitting down, he Summoned a book, opened it, and pretended to read -  _we think Severus Snape might be smiling_ *

**END**


	9. A Little Boy

**Time:** This takes places ten years after the Final Battle of Hogwarts.  
  
**The Setting:**  A quaint park of a flower garden, full trees, iron-patinaed benches to sit upon, and a small duck pond. Near the flower garden in the park is an area for children to play with a merry-go-round, a domed jungle gym, a wonderful tunnel made from large, cement pipes, two slides - one that twisted, a maze of a castle to clamber through with a slide as its exit, and swings. There is a smattering of children in this Muggle park in London, parents watching their progeny from benches of wood at the perimetre. A dark haired father with glasses, sporting some sort of sports jacket in beige leather and orange-dyed wool wearing worn trainers is watching over his two sons, 9 and 7.  
  
As the two boys are madly chasing each other (or rather the eldest is chasing the youngest) a slim, tall man with long, black hair tied into a braided queue at the nape of his neck in black jeans, black leather cowboy boots, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbow, and a black vest embroidered with black, satin thread enters the children's park. He is holding the hand of a girl whose features nearly match his own but where he is somber and intimidating she is lively and bright.  
  
**Edelweiss:**  Swings! *breaks away from her father and runs towards the swings*

 **Tall Man:**  *he is looking for an unoccupied bench when he is halted by a young boy who dashes behind him and holds onto his legs*

 **AS:**  Don't tell James I'm here! Please! Scare him away he won't let me alone! *hugs the tall man's legs making him waver*

 **James:**  *another small boy skids to a halt in front of the tall, dark man, and gulps as he peers sideways at Albus Severus* That's my little brother!

 **Tall Man:**  *glowers darkly at the little boy as he crosses his arms over his chest*

 **James:**  BYE! *runs away*

 **AS:**  Thanks, Mister. *the little boy breathes a sigh of relief as he looks darkly at his older brother* James just never stops sometimes, you know?

 **Tall Man:**  *truly does understand and adds his own dark look at the retreating James* I do know, young man. What is your name?

 **AS:**  Albus Severus Potter.

 **Tall Man:**  *hesitates at the child's name but then gathers himself* Rather a cumbersome name, is it not?

 **AS:**  *shrugs* I s'pose. Dad says I was named after two of the bravest men he ever knew.

 **Tall Man:**  Where is your father?

 **AS:**  *points to the bespectacled man*

 **Tall Man:** *nods at his daughter swinging* Albus Severus, do me the favour of joining my daughter in play.

 **AS:**  *looks at the girl who is a little younger than him and grins* Sure, Mister. Thanks! *runs over to Edelweiss and introduces himself*

 **Tall Man:**  *strolls over to the orange clad young man, and sits down on the other end of the bench* Albus Severus is swinging with my daughter, Edelweiss, Mr. Potter.

 **Harry:** *his insides freeze as a voice from his past is sitting right next to him - when he turns to look at the tall man seated beside him he sees, not who he expects, but a slightly different man with a white streak in his black hair, a straight nose, and teeth of ivory that are straight - it then strikes the young man that the Tall Man is smiling*

 **Tall Man:**  Severin Prince. *he holds out his hand in the Muggle way to shake*

 **Harry:**  *hesitates then takes Severin's hand* Harry Potter. So, you met my youngest?

 **Tall Man:**  *nods as he turns his attention to his daughter* It is an unusual name, Mr. Potter.

 **Harry:**  I named Alby as I named Jamie - after men who had a significant affect on my life while I was growing up. And, your daughter?

 **Tall Man (Severin Prince):** Edelweiss Eileen. Named for my wife's mother, and mine. Tell me, if you would Mr. Potter, to assuage my curiosity, how did these men you memorialised by your sons affect your life?

 **Harry:**  Well, Jamie is James Sirius, named after my father and godfather. I never knew father since he was... killed when I was very young. *he smiles at the past even though it is bittersweet* I knew my godfather for a short time when I was a teenager. He was killed, as well.

 **Tall Man (Severin Prince):** And, who were Albus and Severus?

 **Harry:**  *leaned forward to prop his elbows on his knees as he clasped his hands together* Albus Dumbledore was my Headmaster at school but he was also my mentor... I suppose. Severus, well, I once thought the worst of him but I was so very wrong about him. *sits up, chuckles, and runs his hand through his hair* I once thought he wanted to kill me but it turned out he saved my life. He died... for me... for the love of my mum... for what was right. *he looks up at the Severin Prince knowing precisely who he is speaking to* He was killed before I could ever know him. I... misjudged him terribly. *runs a hand through his hair and looks fondly at both of his sons before he settles on the youngest* Severus still isn't thought kindly of... in the history books. I want my son to know what I didn't then; a man's truth is not always on the surface.

 **Tall Man (Severin Prince):** It sounds a difficult legacy for a child to live up to.

 **Harry:**  *smiles* Alby's a strong kid. He's sensitive but he has strength that neither me nor Ginny, my wife, has. He has a conviction that I only ever saw in his namesakes. Maybe that's where his strength comes from.

 **Edelweiss:**  *slips off the swing and looks for her father -- Severin Prince waves -- she runs towards her father* Papa! My new friend Albus wants ice cream. Can we all get some? Please?

 **Tall Man (Severin Prince):** *touches his daughter's cheek and smiles softly* Another day, Poppet. We need to meet your mother.

 **Edelweiss:**  *deflates with disappointment* Will we come back, Papa? I like playing here, and I like my new friend.

 **Tall Man (Severin Prince):** *rises from the bench* Edelweiss... *she pouts knowing a refusal is coming*

 **Harry:**  *intervenes* Mr. Prince, it's all right. I mean, if they want to be friends they can play together. I don't mind. *gives the tall man a deep and pointed look* Please, Sir. The past has nothing to do with us anymore. Let our children be better than we were.

 **Tall Man (Severin Prince):** *grudgingly but with a slight, acquiescent smirk* Edelweiss and I shall return, with her mother, next week, Mr. Potter. I suggest you invite your wife to join us.

 **Harry:**  *beams and puts forth his hand* That's great, Mr. Prince. We'll all look forward to it. *glances down at the little Prince* We'll see you next week, Edelweiss.

 **Edelweiss & AS: ***jump and shout for joy*

 **Tall Man (Severus Snape):** *gathers his daughter to himself and walks with her, dancing beside him, out and away from the park*

 **James:**  Whew! That scary man is gone. Thanks, Dad.

 **Harry:** Drop it, Jamie, we're meeting Mr. Prince and his daughter next week. Alby's made a new friend and so have I. *smiles at the new beginnings*


	10. Two Masters & A Boy Who Lived

**Time:** After the disastrous ending of the Tri-Wizard Tournament  
  
**Place:**  Hogwarts Infirmary  
  
**Headmaster:**  *speaking softly to his spy* You must go, Severus. I will see to Harry.

 **Snape:**  *bows* [And, if he should kill me, Old Man? Will you mourn me?] *once out of sight Snape is running through the castle to get beyond the Apparition wards - he feels a strange pressure at his naval, and when he realises it, he is Apparating* [Hogwarts? You help me to my death?]  
  
**Place:**  Riddle Cemetery  
  
**Voldemort:**  *paces easily as though nothing has happened and he is not waiting for his late Potions Master - in the slight breeze his grey shroud flutters gently revealing his bare feet that shine with snake scales on the top of each foot* Severus.

 **Snape:**  *does not hesitate as he strides across the lush grass towards his master*

 **Voldemort:**  *points his wand* Crucio.

 **Snape:**  *does not scream* [Kill me if you must but I can feel how weak you still are!]

 **Voldemort:**  *blinks his eyelids over snake-yellow eyes as he ends the torment - he does not dare show how that spell exhausted him* You did not come when I Summoned those loyal to me, Severus. Are you traitor, now? [I should Legilimens the bastard but that might destroy the hold I have on this body - why has he now appeared?]

 **Snape:**  *slowly rising to his knees - appearing submissive* I have never denied you, Master. All these years I have only thought of you and doing all that I could to preserve the world as you decreed.

 **Voldemort:**  [Is he afraid? I want him to fear me for not obeying my Summons.] Yet, you ignored me.

 **Snape:**  *lowers head a moment then lifts his eyes - opening his mind* I could not leave, Master. [See my memories? See how Barty, jr. failed? See how it was I that arranged to bring Potter to you? See, my Lord, my loyalty is true.]

 **Voldemort:**  *his sharp withdrawal from Snape's mind causes pain* The Aurors have Crouch! I cannot speak to him, Severus. *he sneers down at the submissive wizard but his voice is soft, crooning* You show me the truth. *glides to the dark-clad wizard and lifts him to his feet - he touches the Death Eater's hair, and kisses his cheek* You are my loyal Potions Master dearest, Severus. I am angry you did not come to my side to witness my vengeance but still... you are here.

 **Snape:**  *looks directly into the Dark Lord's eyes* I am yours, Master. I shall accept any punishment... including death... if only you forgive my arrogance. [I do not wish to die... today... but this fear I must face with your return. You are the consequence of Quixotic mood.]

 **Voldemort:**  *laughs and his mirth at his minion's humility is absorbed by the gravestones* You... are... an amusing wizard. *sharply, and heatedly points his wand at the Potions Master* CRUCIO! *his face is vicious, delighted, and nearly lost in the torture*

 **Snape:**  [Not... today... Mumma... I... will... not...] AUGH!!! *his scream is endless*

 **Voldemort:**  *shudders in the first pleasure he has felt this storm-laden night - after two, full minutes in which the wizard writhing at his feet screams, the curse is ended* Go home, Severus. *bares his teeth* Do not ignore me again, foolish child. *spins and Apparates away leaving the Potions Master to survive or die*

 **Snape:**  *forces himself to his knees, rests a moment, forces himself to his feet - he wavers* He has... Potter's blood... there... lies... *closes his eyes against the pain that thrums throughout his body* ... the is the key. *apparates to Hogwarts - coming dangerously close to splinching himself in half*

 **Hagrid:**  *the half-giant has been waiting for the Potions Master - he hoists the wizard into his arms after he vomits - he holds the Death Eater to him as he might his own child* Yeh poor man. *clucks tongue as he trudges up to the castle - he takes a hidden tunnel to the Infirmary so that he is not seen with the injured wizard*

 **Poppy:**  *leads the half-giant into a hidden room* I'll take care of him, Hagrid. Let the Headmaster know he has returned.

 **Hagrid:**  *lays the injured wizard who is jerking spasmodically onto the bed - he touches a rictus in a sallow cheek tenderly* Poppy'll take o'yeh, Severus. You will feel better soon.

 **Snape:**  *unaware* Mumma... please... I want to... home... *falls into blissful, peaceful unconsciousness*  
  
**Time:**  Several hours pass  
  
**Headmaster:**  Severus, my dear boy! At last you are awake.

 **Snape:**  *still in pain but it is somewhat reduced - however his eyes cannot stand the light Albus has allowed in through the Enchanted Window* Albus... *throws arm over eyes*

 **Headmaster:**  I take it you are back in the good graces of Tom. *eyes twinkle*

 **Snape:**  *sneers* Good graces. Yes. I am not dead, if you cared.

 **Headmaster:**  *smiles and pats the wizard's arm over his eyes - does not notice the flinch of pain - the younger wizard's skin is still sensitive to touch* I knew that you would return. A bit bruised, but you are home with us. While you were before Tom was there anything new that you learned from him?

 **Snape:**  *acerbically* I was a bit busy being tortured, Albus. Perhaps, next time I will have something.

 **Headmaster:**  *rises* Very good, my boy. Rest, and I shall see you in time for classes tomorrow. *leaves but not before patting the Potions Master's arm again*

 **Snape:**  *remains frozen in misery, pain, and anger at both of his masters - after a few minutes it registers that the light that had burning his eyes was fading - he lowers his arm to blink blearily at the short, dark haired person staring at him*

 **Harry:** I changed the Enchanted Window to Alaska. It's night there for awhile.

 **Snape:**  *glares* Go away, Potter.

 **Harry:**  I would, but I'm staying in the same room as you, Snape. Dumbledore didn't want anyone to bother me. *shrugs and moves back to his bed - climbs in - turns towards the wall* I've heard my friends but they can't find me and Madame Pomfrey just sends them away.

 **Snape:**  Does it matter? In just a few days term will be finished and you will be back in the loving arms of your family. *snarls* Joy all around! *turns towards the wall away from the Boy-Who-Lived*

 **Harry:** Yeah. Back to my house where I'll be locked in while my relatives go to Brighton. Joy.

 **Snape:**  *hears a fist thump against the wall and he turns back to the boy, glaring in contemplation*

 **Harry:**  *mutters - not expecting to be heard but he is* Maybe this time Aunt Petunia will leave me some food. I hate owl pellets.

 **Snape:**  What are you mumbling about, Potter?

 **Harry:**  *snaps around angrily* S'pose I might as well tell you, Snape. You won't believe me anyway so it doesn't matter. *glowers* My relatives hate me. They've never wanted me. Those Blood Wards? I bet they don't exist 'cause when I can I escape and sleep in the cement pipes in the park. My cousin is afraid of me, my uncle yells at me, and my aunt tends to forget to feed me so I eat a lot of leftovers. From the bin. You can bet they'll be real sympathetic about Cedric being killed. Dumbledore was real nice when he told me yesterday he sent them an owl about me 'losing a friend' and to be 'sensitive' of my mourning. *he smiled thinly but it was full of sarcastic anger that the teacher found all too familiar* Want to know something really funny, Snape? Cerdek. Three times Dumbledore called him Cerdek. His... name... was... CEDRIC! *he growled, and threw himself back to staring at the wall*

 **Snape:**  *pulled himself from his bed, stumbled over to the boy, and pulled on his shoulder until he was on his back, and those green eyes were staring up at him* Legilimens!  
  
**Harry Potter's Memories:**  A cupboard, a fat man yelling and telling a very small boy how worthless he is, that same man slapping the boy until one day his Accidental Magic manifests to protect him, eating one meal a day - when he's lucky - from the garbage, delectable fare that didn't deserve to be tossed, a fat boy beating him up, chasing him with other boys, and he sleeps in a park inside a large cement pipe that children play on.  
  
**Harry:**  *closes his eyes and turns back to the wall* Go away, Snape.

 **Snape:**  *collapses onto bed and stares at the ceiling* [I am not at all surprised to learn about Petunia. She was always a viperous bitch. I had thought, when we were younger, she would get tired of that pig Dursley. Oviously... not.] *faces the boy's back* [Your blood is the key, Potter. The Dark Lord is fatigued. We shall design something to effect the Dark Lord's destruction over the holiday. You, Potter, will not stay the entire summer with those vile Muggles.] *closes his eyes* [This I swear, Lily.]


	11. The Groundskeeper of Hogwarts

**Request by Anon:**  Snape talks to Hagrid

* * = Action

[ ] = Thoughts  
  
**Time:** Severus Snape's fifth year; after calling Lily Mudblood, being refused a chance to apologise  
  
**Place:**  Severus is lodged between two rocks just on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
**Hagrid:**  *emerging from the Forbidden Forest with his dog Fang - Fang darts towards a circle of three stones* 'Ere Fang!

 **Fang:**  [Hullo!] *snuffles* [Sad Boy! Sad, Sad Boy! Wet Face Boy! Snack Boy!] *snuffles the boy's nearest arm* [Snack Boy got cookie for Good Dog Fang?] *barks happily*

 **Hagrid:**  *catches up to Fang* 'ere boy! Wotcha foun' there? Severus? Thet yeh, Severus Snape? *to his utter astonishment the skinny boy jumps upand throw his arms around the half-giant's waist as far as he can - the Caretaker extremely gently pats the weeping boy's back* Yeh c'mon now, Severus. We'll 'ave a cuppa an' some rock cakes.

 **Snape:**  *head hanging as if his whole body is drooping he follows the boarhound and the Caretaker into his hut - he climbs up into a chair that has a cushion upon it that he sinks into*

 **Hagrid:**  *making tea and bustling about to make his guest comfortable - serves tea, and sits* Yeh got yerself some puffy eyes, Severus. This have to do with that nonsense I 'eard about by the lake today?

 **Snape:**  *lifts head sharply just as his fingers wrap tightly around the large mug of tea* It wasn't nonsense, Hagrid. James 'bloody' Potter showed my underwear to everyone, and choked me with soap. I was so... so... fecking angry...! *he glances sideways at the half-giant to see if he'll be reprimanded for his language* Sorry, Hagrid. *sniffles*

 **Hagrid:**  *hands the small boy - to him - a large blue kerchief* Cussin' ain't never hurt nobody, Severus. Ah don't care if yeh use 'em all round me when yer upset.

 **Snape:**  *blows on his tea, sets it down, blows his nose, then picks up the mug* Lily hates me. [We're never going to be the same.]

 **Hagrid:**  'Course she don't, Severus! *smiles through his beard*

 **Snape:** *nods miserably* She does, Hagrid. I called her... uh... mmmm... mudblood. *lowers head and slams fist on the table* I hate me, too! I tried to apologise but Lily won't even see me. Hagrid... *draws in a long, breath of misery* It doesn't matter if she wants to marry that Marauder prick but Lily's my best friend. She's my first friend. *smiles sadly* Lily never judged me because of my baggy clothes, or that I was poor, or that my dad was mean.

 **Hagrid:**  *nods sagely* Lily accepted yeh just because.

 **Snape:**  [Lily always made me feel... normal.] *agrees* Yeah. *sips at his tea* I just... Hagrid, why did Lily change after we came to Hogwarts? *he leaned forward and put his elbows on the table and chin in one hand* It was all so perfect. She was... perfect. Now... *he sighs sadly* Lily listens to what others say and they're telling her I'm evil. *looks up earnestly, desperately, hopefully* I'm not evil, Hagrid. Am I?

 **Hagrid:**  *spies a tear slipping down the young boy's cheek* C'mere, Severus. "hesitantly the boy slips from his seat to his feet and walks over to stand in front of the half-giant* *gently puts a large hand on the boy's thin shoulder* You listen to me, Severus. Jus' cause yer in Slytherin don' mean yer evil. Yeh only be that if'n yeh choose that an' I'll never believe the worst of ye.

 **Snape:**  *sniffles and wipes at his eyes with his worn robes sleeve* Why would you believe that, Hagrid? No one believes me... or in me. They all think the worst. [I don't matter.]

 **Hagrid:**  *sternly* I'm no' everyone, Severus. I know yer a good boy... *he touched the palm of his hand over the boy's heart, and covered his whole chest* Here. I'm not a slow-witted fella, Severus, but lotta folk think I am just because I'm so large. Yer a good boy. I know this.

 **Snape:**  *drawd in a deep, shuddery breath to quell the new tears that threaten* Then why won't Lily speak to me, Hagrid? She hates me now, and I've lost her forever.

 **Hagrid:**  *turns the boy back to his chair and waits until he resignedly climbs up into, sits, and wraps his thin arms around his chest* Lily's angry, hurt, Severus. Jus' like you. But, you gotta give her time. Yeh aren't gonna lose her over this even if it feels like you will. I know Lily, jus' like I know you, Severus, and she's a good girl. Yeh haven't lost Lily... *interrupted by a sharp, withdrawn breath from the Slytherin boy - he shakes his bushy head* No, no, Severus, don' be goin' stubborn, now. I know yer hurtin'... deep... and it feels like yeh'll be lost an' forever. Yeh need to trust... I know. Lily's yer friend. Don't... 

 **Snape:**  *slips from his chair as he begins to feel overwhelmed by emotion*

 **Hagrid:**  *warns loudly* Yeh don' want to be doin' nothin' yeh'll regret, Severus.

 **Snape:**  *hand on the door he turns slightly but does not look at the half-giant* I... I... I've got to go, Hagrid. [It isn't true... no, it isn't.] *opens the door, steps out, and starts to run up the hill towards the castle but he stops* I'm sorry, Hagrid!

 **Hagrid:**  *lumbers after the boy hoping he doesn't start to run - he reaches him and stands at his back* Whatever yeh choose, Severus, I'll never doubt yeh. Yer a good boy. [No matter what happens, Severus...!]

 **Snape:**  *breaks into a run for the castle so he can vanish in the dungeons - he says nothing to the Caretaker*


	12. A Different Sort of Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What about Regulus Black?

1973 - 3rd year student Severus Snape is returning to Slytherin House from the Library. He hears muffled sniffing. He stops a moment to listen but then his features harden. If he lingers the Marauders could catch him. He starts to turn away when a plea, not to him, freezes him in his tracks.  
  
 **Unknown person:** Please! You're my brother!  
 ****

 **Sirius Black:** (snarls) I don't have a Slytherin brother! I don't have a family! Don't come near me again or you'll regret it!  
  
*Severus is puzzled, and tries to think about what is happening right out of his sight when Sirius Black crashes into him. Some of his books fall. He lets go of the rest and starts to pull his wand from his sleeve. He is astonished when Sirius Black roughly pushes himself up from the floor, runs a hand over teary eyes, and then runs away. For one of the rare times in his encounters with the Gryffindor, Black does not hex Snape. Snape gets to his feet and slowly walks forward to where the corridor turns until he comes to where he finds a small first year huddled against the dungeon wall. He touches the hunched shoulder and rears back when a face, very like Sirius Black's turns pain-filled, glistening with tears, brown eyes upon him.*  
  
 **Severus Snape:** You're Regulus Black. *The first year boy nods and tries to stop his whining but a traitorous rush of tears fall to his cheeks. Severus sneers.* You're a mess. Clean yourself up. *Severus floats a handkerchief over to the little boy who takes it and cleans himself.*  
 ****

 **Regulus Black:** Thanks, Sir. *Sniffles but it is as quiet as possible.*  
 ****

 **Severus Snape:** What was Black doing down here?  
 ****

 **Regulus Black:** (almost composed) I was out in the courtyard when I saw Sirius. He's been ignoring me ever since I got to Hogwarts and I just wanted to talk to him. *sniffles again* He hexed me and then chased me down here. Then he hit me.  
 ****

 **Severus Snape:** *frowns and kneels* He hit your eye. *The little boy nodded.* A bruise is starting. *He stands and holds out his hand.* Madame Pomfrey needs to treat your eye Come with me. *Regulus takes the hand offered and stands up. Severus leads the first year around the corner where he picks up his books, Shrinks them with the new charm Lily Evans had shown him earlier that week and tucks them into his book bag.*  
  
*In the Infirmary after Madame Pomfrey has treated the first year and tucked him into a bed for a nap. Severus sits in a chair by the bed.*  
  
 **Regulus Black:** Thanks for bringing me here, Sir.  
 ****

 **Severus Snape:** Call me Severus.  
 ****

 **Regulus Black:** *The boy smiles and Severus notes that it is the smile of a gentle boy with no dark thoughts on his mind.* Severus.  
 ****

 **Severus Snape:** You're not like the other Blacks I've heard about. You're certainly not like that Gryffindor bully.  
 ****

 **Regulus Black:** *He shakes his head mournfully.* Mama calls me a disappointment. She says I've got the courage of a house elf. She keeps telling me to be more like Siri even though he won't talk to her or Papa anymore. Mama's always loved him. *He glowers towards the wall across from them.*  
 ****

 **Severus Snape:** How did you get into Slytherin? You seem rather...  
 ****

 **Regulus Black:** Hufflepuff? *He chuckles and Snape nods.* The Sorting Hat wanted to put me into Hufflepuff but I insisted it put me in Slytherin. Mama warned me before I came to Hogwarts that I'd be disowned if I weren't in Slytherin.  
 ****

 **Severus Snape:** *He nods sagely in understanding. His mother had not threatened him in any such manner but there were other students in Slytherin who had been similarly coerced by their parents.* Hogwarts: A History says you cannot make the Sorting Hat put you into another House unless you have aspects of that House within you.  
 ****

 **Regulus Black:** *He frowns in puzzlement.* How do you mean, Severus?  
 ****

 **Severus Snape:** *He smirks indulgently.* You know the aspects of the Houses? Ravenclaw is intelligence. Gryffindor is bravery. Hufflepuff is loyalty. Slytherin is ambition. *Regulus nods in agreement.* The Houses are not that simple. Just as the human psyche is complex, so are the Houses. A Gryffindor can be loyal and intelligent. A Ravenclaw can be loyal and brave. A Hufflepuff can be ambitious and intelligent. A Slytherin can be brave and loyal. Any other combinations, as well. Our wizard personalities are made of many facets. The Sorting Hat sorts through those facets in order to discover your most prominent features and it is those that determine your House. What do you think put you in Slytherin, Regulus? Think carefully.  
 ****

 **Regulus Black:** *He wants to answer right away, but he listens to third year and what he has told him. For a long moment he thinks introspectively before finally answering.* I want to be something better than a Dark Black. I'm smart. Maybe smarter than Siri. *Severus snorts softly. He has no doubt that a heffalump would be smarter than the Gryffindor.* I've always been dead clever with Runes. My grandmother taught me how to create 'Rune Riddles'.  
 ****

 **Severus Snape:** *He admits to himself he is impressed.* Rune Riddles are an old magic, Regulus. My mother taught me about using Runes with potions but Rune Riddles have always fascinated me. They are extremely complex.  
 ****

 **Regulus Black:** I could teach you! *His eyes sparkle with his enthusiasm.* I've heard that you're smarter than Old Sluggy in Potions. Rune Riddles are easy to construct once you've decided on the result you want to accomplish. It's like weaving a tapestry.  
 ****

 **Severus Snape:** The creativity has always fascinated me. As soon as Madame Pomfrey frees you from the Infirmary let's go explore the Runes section in the Library.  
 ****

 **Regulus Black:** But I can't work with Runes until my third year, Severus.  
 ****

 **Severus Snape:** Have you constructed any Rune Riddles of late?  
 ****

 **Regulus Black:** *He shrugs but then smirks.* Maybe.  
 ****

 **Severus Black:** *He nods knowingly.* As I thought. So, *He rises.* Tomorrow. Runes. Yes?  
 ****

 **Regulus Black:** *He nods.*

*As Severus Snape leaves the Hogwarts Infirmary he smiles thinly. Lily Evans is his best friend from his childhood but he is certain that Regulus Black will be his best friend from school. Life is good.*


End file.
